


Blinded Greed

by rainieForest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainieForest/pseuds/rainieForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter triplets were separated at the age 6 when the younger two were abused and left for dead while the oldest was favored and was known as the Chosen One. badDumbles. badLightside. badPotters. goodVolde. goodDarkside. mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing.

 

Blinded Breed

-Smack-

"Go to your room! I don't want to see neither you of for the rest of the day! GO!"

Five year old Harrison James Potter glared heated at his father while protecting the youngest of the Potter triplets, his cheek reddening from the hit. Without a response, he pulled his sister out of the living room and back upstairs into their small room. Once safe inside, Harry said, "Why'd you go downstairs Rose? You know Potter doesn't want us down there?"

"I know but I was getting hungry," was Rose's muffled reply, "We haven't eaten since last night and that was only just a little."

"Why didn't you call Blinky then?"

"I did, lots of times but she wasn't coming. So I tried going downstairs quietly but I tripped on Micheal's toys. I'm sorry you keep getting in trouble because of me."

"It's not your fault Rose. It's the Potters' fault for abandoning us," Harry said wiping the tears coming down Rose's face sadly, "Tonight; I'll sneak into the kitchen and get us some food if Michael or Blinky hasn't yet ok? You just have to wait all right?"

"All right Harry."

"Now, go to sleep. You'll forget your hunger for a couple of hours."

"Ok. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Rose."

Young Harry watched his sister sleep while once again cursing the elder Potters for favoring one child over the others. It's all because of that night that, that old man wizard had come to talk to their parents two years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Little Harry woke up because he need to use the loo. At the age of three, the triplets were extremely smart. They could read, write, and speak properly because their mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, had wanted them to have a head start in their education. She had gotten them started as soon as they could sit correctly. Fortunately, all three of her kids weren't as rowdy as other toddlers and liked to sit a read for a long period of time._

_So as Harry made his way out of his siblings and his' nursery, he headed towards the bathroom. As he walked passed the stairs, he heard voices down below. Curious, he quietly went down the stairs to see his parents talking to an old man with a long white beard dressed in bight orange dress robes in the living room._

" _Are you positive that it's Michael Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked holding her husband's hand._

" _Yes I'm afraid so Lily," the old man, Dumbledore, replied signing, "I had evaluated the prophecy and it all pointed to young Michael."_

" _What does the prophecy say exactly?" James asked._

" _I will tell you but keep in mind that only you, I, and Voldemort know of the prophecy and will be planning on threes' death:_

"Darkness is approaching. Innocence will be lost. Little faith, little hope for the future. Light was beginning to fade when three were born. Joined by one already there and one who is not. Courage, Wisdom, Power they will have. Together they will prevail; apart they will fail to destroy the hidden Dark Lord. Born to those who thrice defies him. Born as the seventh month dies. One will be marked as his equal. One will be claimed as his kin. One will be kept from those he loved. Light or Dark they will choose. The light brings control. The dark brings bliss. Which one chosen will not lose. Four to destroy the evil. Four of the Originators' kin. And evil will be no more."

" _As you can see, I had a little trouble because the prophecy is very vague but as I studied it, I knew it meant young Michael. With you two as parents, I am sure he will have courage, wisdom, and power to destroy Voldemort. The three were born at the end of July, "the seventh month dies", "joined by one already there" could mean the current Order, "One who is not" could mean future Order members, and the only way to defeat Voldemort is by fighting together."_

" _But Dumbledore, that doesn't make sense. What about the part that says "One will be marked as his equal. One will be claimed as his kin. One will be kept from those he loved."?" Lily asked._

" _I think it meant that one day in the future, Michael will somehow be marked by Voldemort. And maybe when Voldemort marked him, he might've claimed Michael as his heir as they both are clearly as powerful as each other. And the last must mean that there are going to be members who were captured or killed, causing them to be "kept away from those the love.""_

" _That does make sense." The Potter head said nodding._

" _But what about the last two paragraphs? Does it mean that Michael later has to choose to be either light or dark? And what about the Originators' kin? What does that mean?"_

" _I believe so. Fortunately, we can raise him to be Light and never even think about turning Dark. As for the Originators' kin, it could be Merlin and Morgana's kinfolks as Merlin is the father of Wizardry and Morgana is the mother of Witches. And with the help from their kin, Michael will be able to defeat Voldemort."_

" _But we don't even know if any of Merlin or Morgana's families is alive!" James cried, "They died over three thousand years ago!"_

" _I know. That is why we all must research and try to find if any distant relatives are correcting alive. I am having some members research that already."_

" _Oh. Then that means Michael is the chosen one!" Lily and James were shocked. Their eldest child was prophesied to vanquish the Dark Lord and save their world!_

" _Now I must tell you, you must go into hiding," Dumbledore said causing the Potters to nod, "We don't know who to trust and who is working for Voldemort. We must be cautious."_

" _Yes I agree." The two said. They didn't want their family to be in any more danger._

" _And I believe it was best to separate the triplets."_

" _What? No Albus! I will not let my children go!" Lily cried out hotly._

" _But Lily dear, Harry and Rose will eventually grow jealous if they grow up knowing that Michael is the chosen one. And young Michael will need all the attention and the other two will start to feel neglected. They could easily go dark if that happens."_

" _No Albus, Lily is right. It isn't right to give up our other children for the chosen one. We will love them all the same," James said firmly. He wasn't going to change his mind._

" _Alright but if there is any trouble, you know where to find me. Now, we must talk about where to hide you all…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Harry remembered nothing being different after that night. They all were treated the same except when his parents would tell stories to Michael about how he was going to be a hero and save the world. But as months went by, their parents slowly started to forget their younger children. First it was forgetting to feed the two younger ones then forgetting to wake them up in the morning and such.

By the age of four, Harry had already figured out that his parents had forgotten about him and Rose when he saw that his parents were celebrating Micheal's 4th birthday and only Micheal's, even though Harry and Rose also shared the same birthday. He started learning how to do things by himself. Like dressing Rose and him after taking their morning baths to cooking if their house elf Blinky was too busy to bring them food. In their little two story house, Blinky was their only house elf because Lily wanted to do some housework too. Almost all of the Potter house elves were at Potter Manor in Wales.

It was in September when their parents moved Michael into a larger room, leaving the younger two in the little nursery with two small beds, desk and chairs, and a closet of little clothes. By then Rose had also figured out that she and her brother were unwanted by their parents.

And by December, Harry and Rose started doing accidental magic which resulted in being punished by their parents for showing signs of magic before their older brother. So the two started reading in the Potter Library to learn about magic. It was the constant reading and high magic reserves that Harry and Rose started learning wandless magic since they don't have a wand, even though they could only do simple spells.

With all the favoritism, Harry and Rose should've hated their older brother but they didn't, because Michael would find time to play with them either in their room at night or in the library whenever he could get away from their parents. The two loves their protective older brother and wanted to always be with him. It was Michael who always distract their parents whenever the two were about to hit or yell at his brother and sister if he was in the same room with them. But he couldn't distract them all the time because he wasn't always anywhere near them so Harry and Rose had developed high tolerance for pain. Michael had also sometimes asked his mother if he could play with his siblings whenever she was in a good mood or his father when Michael wanted to play out in the yard with Harry and Rose. Because of that, Harry and Rose could sometimes leave the house to study the plants around their house or in their mother's garden. But that was only when their mother and father are nice enough to let the two leave the house.

Michael was their brother and one of the family they trusted so they had started teaching him some magic. Out of all three, Harry was the only one who didn't have much difficulty with wandless and wordless magic. Michael and Rose could only do simple spells wandless and they always had to use words. But this difference didn't stop them from loving each other and from promising to always be together.

By March of 1985, Harry and Rose were forbidden from going downstairs when Harry was caught in the kitchen with food. If they did, James or Lily would punish them. Michael protested repeatedly until their parents decided that Michael would no longer be able to play or even see his siblings. They said Harry and Rose were bad influences and that they were trying to turn him against his family. But no matter how much Michael said they were the ones, who were the bad flounces, his parents wouldn't listen and would then punish Harry and Rose for corrupting their older brother until eventually he stopped trying to change their mind. But that didn't stop the siblings. Michael would sneak them food, play, and study in their room after dark.

It was a good thing that the library was upstairs so Harry and Rose could both still read. They just had to hide so their parents wouldn't see them. And Blinky, their house elf, would also feed the two younger triplets whenever she had free time. She hated how her masters neglected and abused her younger masters but she couldn't do anything. She was bound to the Potter head until Michael took over so she took it upon her to take care of Harry and Rose. It was because of her that they hadn't had died already. She was the one who taught Harry how to cook and take a bath by himself or with Rose, without her masters' knowledge. Harry could only do so little as he couldn't go downstairs until dark.

Thinking about how much their lives had changed in so little time; he once again cursed the old wizard who ruined their lives. The only grownups that the triplets trusted out of their parents' friends were their uncles Remus Lupin who was also known as Moony and Sirius Black whose nickname is Padfoot. They because on the triplets' 5th birthday party, Remus and Sirius had came over with three presents each, only to be confused when they only saw Micheal's pile of presents. The two had been out of Britain for the past three years on Order business and had just gotten back two days ago so they hadn't known what the resent news were.

Michael saw them before his parents did and ran to give them both hugs. When they asked about Harry and Rose, he scolded and said his parents wouldn't let them downstairs because they broke one of her vases the other day.

"Lets go cheer them up!" Sirius said grinning, "And we'll let them open their presents early!"

"Ok," Remus agreed nodding, "Want to come Michael?"

"No, I can't," Michael said sadly.

"Why not?"

"'Cause mom said I can't see them today."

"Oh, well we won't tell her. We promise," Sirius said, his grin turning into a smirk. Smiling, Michael showed them the way upstairs. But then he paused when he remembered how Harry and Rose were treated. Worried, he glanced at his uncles. They too were looking at him worried because he stopped walking.

"Will it be alright?" He thought.

"Michael?" Remus said his name concerned, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Wait here, I'm going to see them first ok? I want to see if they are awake!" With that, he ran to their old nursery. Remus and Sirius were confused so they followed. Remus followed Michael's scent and found the old nursery of the triplets. Opening the door, he found the triplets in there talking. Sirius gasped in shock. Turning back, Remus saw Sirius looking around the room so he looked too. He too gasped when he looked around the room. There was barely anything there!

Before he or Sirius could say anything, Rose put up her hand like she was holding a wand and said, "Silencio." And with that one spell, Remus and Sirius lost their voice.

After much explanations and threats, the two took a magic vow to never talk about what they were going to talk about that night. After that, the triplets told them everything. Boy, were they mad. They wanted to run downstairs and confront their best friends about the treatment of the younger potters but the oath that they took wouldn't aloud them to talk and they didn't want to ruin the triplets' trust.

After that day, whenever they came over, they would always buy the triplets' gifts, more so for Harry and Rose since Michael was already spoiled by his parents. So, he wanted Harry and Rose to be spoiled by their uncles. It was because of them that the younger Potters' ever got anything like clothes and books.

Next week would be their 6th birthday, if Harry remember the date right. They would be going to Madam Serena's Zoo for the birthday party. The reason the Potters' decided to celebrate the birthday party outside the ward of their house, Lily had told Michael, was because Dumbledore had said it would be safe since the whole Order would be there if anything happened. The triplets thought it was still weird that Lily wanted to expose Michael when the Dark Lord was still about but they didn't say anything. After all, Michael had convinced them to take Harry and Rose to the zoo as well. They were all excited since they can see all the magical and non-magical animals they had read about.

tbc


End file.
